RaDiOactivE
by doublemetalaxis
Summary: The nations are being faced with the apocalypse, which has been brought on by excessive use of time travel. Everyone struggles to come to terms with it as the earth gets closer and closer to the end of its lifespan, finding out new things about each other and themselves as they try to make world peace before their last minutes are up.


**Hello! I'm back with more angst~ This time, it's the whole world~! Rated M for some pretty dark scenes in later chapters.**

* * *

Japan woke up one morning feeling sick to the core. All his bones felt heavy and he was suddenly nauseous. He tried to move his fingers- no luck. Everything was too hard to move and he had a headache. Sighing, he tried to sit up and groaned in pain. His ribs felt like they were all shattered! He lay back down and tried to think of what could be happening. He went through the list in his head: pregnant? No, he was a man. Flu? No, his muscles felt fine and he didn't have a fever. He tried recalling the last time he had felt like this. Was there one? Yes… After the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. This feeling was the result of radiation. He sighed again and summoned a maid to help him get dressed and into his car, where a driver would take him to the meeting. He mustn't be late.

That same morning, America rolled out of bed, jetlagged, and made himself a cup of black coffee. He normally loved sugar, but he didn't want any that day. All he heard on the radio day and night was that the world was going to implode because of HIS scientists. Just because some people in the United States invented time travel and the rest of the world overused it, it was automatically HIS fault now, according to them. He drained the cup and put on a fake smile, preparing himself to face the insults that every nation would undoubtedly be hurling at HIM for being the cause of all this.

Germany and Italy woke up together, as usual. As usual, Germany would have nightmares about his past and wake up screaming. His screams would then wake up Italy, and then they would get up and calm Germany down and go about their usual daily activities. And so it was this morning, when Germany woke up from his terrors, Italy was there to sooth him and calm him down. Then, Germany went for a run and Italy made breakfast. When Germany came back, though, that was the strange bit. He simply sat down without eating and stared out the window, body shaking as he tried to suppress fits of gut-wrenching coughs. Italy worried, and Germany was silent.

Russia lay in bed and opened his eyes. No Belarus lurking in the shadows? Check. No booby traps or cameras set up by Belarus? Check. All clear, then. He cautiously stepped out of his bed and went to get dressed. After he had put on a clean suit, he headed to the room where the Baltics were staying to check on them. He found Estonia and Latvia sleeping and heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, which was then shut off. Lithuania walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, seeming not to notice Russia standing there (a miracle) and turned to face the closet where he kept his suit for the meeting. Russia winced as he noticed the scars on Lithuania's back, a crisscrossing maze of long tic-tac-toes made by lash after lash of a whip. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lithuania turned around, and woke up his sleeping brothers.

England woke up alone, too tired to do anything but not tired enough to go back to sleep. He got out of bed and made himself a cup of earl grey tea, sipping it slowly and without much interest. He looked outside and saw layers of black and gray ash covering everything, like blankets of dark snow. His country had quite a reputation for dreary weather, but never like this. It had been raining dust and ash on the U.K. for days now, and no one could go outside without goggles and a mask. The air was unsafe to breathe. _It was definitely all that brat America's fault, for inventing the stupid time machine. Everyone said his ambition would be the end of him; curiosity killed the cat; don't look for life beyond Earth because it could be hostile; a time machine will completely change our lives and we might not even exist. Did he listen? Of course not. Now the whole world will go down with him, _England thought. _Great._

When all the nations were seated in the meeting hall, Japan began to speak. "Welcome, everyone. I am sorry I cannot participate very well- I am feeling rather under the weather at the moment. So, let us begin to discuss what we shall do about this… Apocalypse." Every eye in the room turned toward America, whose smile stayed plastered on his face.

"Since time machines were outlawed and all when the core started getting unstable, I propose we just move everybody to the moon or something! NASA can do it 'cause I'm the hero!" America gave a huge grin and a thumbs-up sign. Everyone else in the room just muttered their disapproval.

"If we're all gonna die anyway, let's just work out our fucking differences already so we can die happy." Romano mumbled. A hush ran through the room. "What? Stop fucking staring, bastards."

Every head in the room nodded its approval. Germany spoke up. "I think that's all we need to hear, then. We all need to just work on getting along."

"No bloody way in hell I'm getting along with these wankers!" England yelled, pointing to America and France.

"And I cannot stand that poor excuse for a man," Spain said, pointing to England. "He is so hot-tempered and completely unfair when it comes to making decisions!"

"What was that? I'll have you know I'm very unbiased! You're the one who only does things if you can take a nap or get to hang off Romano all day!"

"Like, calm down! You don't want to, like, start a fight or anything, right?" Poland spoke up.

"Does it honestly look like I care whether I start a fight or not, transvestite cocksucker?" England yelled back.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. The room fell silent. "England, apologize to Poland, Spain, France, and… America. That was very rude and uncalled for. Spain, apologize to England also. We apparently cannot solve our differences in a meeting hall." The fighting party looked guiltily down at their feet. "In any case. Prussia, Russia, Poland, France, Czech Republic, Greece, and Austria… Come with me." Germany picked up his things and headed for the door. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

**So, first chapter done! To anyone who can guess where the title of the song is from, you get a cookie~ Next chapter: Breathing In The Chemicals. A visit to a restored concentration camp!**


End file.
